


项圈.Collier

by JacieNL



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, collaring, some of the lightest bdsm you've ever seen in your life, warning: off screen mentions of sexual assault, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 01:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19263019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacieNL/pseuds/JacieNL
Summary: “……我知道我这样……我不知道怎么说，”莉娜咬住嘴唇，两眼紧盯着茶杯，结结巴巴道，“我想要……我本不该想的东西。”那只手滑到她颈后，艾米丽保持着沉默。莉娜意识到女伯爵选择了不去刺激她的恐惧，而是如她所请求的那样——听她倾诉。“你肯定会觉得我蠢透了，”莉娜终于苦笑着坦白，“我……我想戴上项圈。”





	项圈.Collier

**Author's Note:**

  * For [radstickers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/radstickers/gifts).
  * A translation of [Collier](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16096577) by [radstickers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/radstickers/pseuds/radstickers). 



那念头在她脑海中挥之不去。

考虑到她的经历，这真是咄咄怪事。或者也没那么奇怪。也许十年的奴隶生涯已经把那变成了她的本能。又或者……要忘却那样的悲惨遭遇，短短一年是不够的。也许她还伤口未愈。

莉娜不禁苦笑，动作轻柔地为马刷洗胸膛，感觉它低头将下巴抵在她背上。这是她在城堡里主动承担的诸多小事之一。毕竟，正是艾米丽用这匹马驮她回来，她才没死在西边的树林里。几个月相处下来，她越来越喜欢它了。

马儿也喜欢她。

可当她手扶马的皮质笼头时，那念头始终纠缠着她。自打沉重的项圈被从她脖颈上取下，不到一年时间，那些瘀伤就不见了踪影。

那么……她为什么……要想念它？

她想念的不是那个项圈。那个项圈令她窒息，勒得她伤痕累累。它的存在让逃跑变得困难，只会拖累动作，制造痛苦。她想念的不是这些。

可是……

她手指轻轻拉扯那上过油保养甚佳的马笼头。皮带没在它脸上留下丝毫勒痕，够宽松足以保证舒适，又够紧贴不至于滑脱。

话虽如此，可她毕竟不是动物。经历那一切后还有如此渴望，似乎格外荒唐。

然而，那念头在她脑海中挥之不去。

*

艾米丽在书房。莉娜能看见她弓起的后背和点亮的蜡烛，闻到墨水和羊皮纸的气味。这种时候，莉娜通常不会上前打扰，并非出于畏惧，只是出于……尊重。

出于爱恋。

女伯爵看样子累了，紧绷的双肩泄露出精神的疲惫。

她们在过去一年里日益亲近，关系渐渐脱离主人与奴隶的范畴，有些……难以定义。更加平等。算是朋友？旁人也可能会说她们是恋人。

莉娜离开书房，转身走进厨房为两人准备热茶。

“……艾米。”她在书房门口柔声唤道。疲倦的深色眼眸抬起来望向她，眉头微蹙，丰满的嘴唇张了张，显然看见了她手里的托盘，两只茶杯，奶油，砂糖，还有茶壶……

“莉娜。”她低低应了一句，语调中饱含的感激让一阵战栗爬下莉娜的脊背。

“你在这里好几个小时了。”莉娜轻轻把托盘放在一旁小桌上。

女伯爵轻叹一声，伸伸懒腰站起身，缓步踱过来动手倒茶。莉娜看着艾米丽拿起一只杯子，是上面有玫瑰的那只，加奶加糖，然后注入茶水。当女伯爵把茶递给她时，她的心微微一跳。

无论这举动已经多么习惯成自然，却依旧让莉娜有种被爱着的感觉。

“是啊。从上周御前会议后，就一直在这里。”艾米丽给自己杯里也倒上热茶，捧在修长纤细的手指间，“简直爬不出文件堆。”她边说边朝高高摞起的羊皮纸挥了挥手。

莉娜长啜了一口茶，颇为享受地闭上眼睛。茶水或许是她煮的……却又经由艾米丽亲手调制……那份贴心让这杯茶变得更加宝贵。

“都是土地纠纷，财务申请。还有御前奏报。”女伯爵故作厌烦地叹了口气，莉娜咬着嘴唇忍住笑意。

“有时真想把这堆东西统统丢进壁炉。”

莉娜看着女伯爵把杯子挨到唇边，闭眼品味。

“啊。总是这么完美。”

艾米丽踱到贵妃椅旁一屁股坐下，给莉娜也留了位置招呼她过去。莉娜走上前，因如此温言赞美红了脸。哪怕艾米丽每次都是这么说的。

莉娜挨着她坐好，心头旖念丛生。她情愿信任这人为她戴上项圈，她心想。女人的手指肯定很温柔，会给她留下足够呼吸的空间……

可是……

可是。

她用了那么长时间鼓励莉娜对她直呼其名，她会理解这样的请求吗？

与女伯爵共同生活数月后，莉娜努力寻找着自己的一席之地。理论上来说，她可以算个暖床的，但在她过往经历中，那原本是个更低下、更受骚扰的角色。远不止这么……字面意义。

如今她确实负责暖床——艾米丽对此赞赏有加，常说严冬时节能有个人依偎在身旁驱散寒意感觉多么美好。

之前莉娜身体虚弱的时候，艾米丽一直避免给她太多任务。若莉娜提出请求，也能要到一点活计，但拖着多次逃跑磨得伤痕累累的脚和长年饱受摧残而无比虚弱的身体……她能做的并不多。

但她渐渐适应。花了不少时间，但确实在适应。她的身体康复了，而令她惊讶的是，她的心灵同样在康复。身为奴隶的过往……如今仿佛一个遥远的噩梦。

那为什么，蜷在她亲爱的女伯爵身旁一起喝晚茶时，她竟忍不住想象那双温柔的手将皮带套上她的咽喉？

“假如……”

莉娜张开嘴，却顿住了。女伯爵又抿了一口茶，耐心倾听，并不催促。

永远如此温柔。

“假如我有件事求你……你能听我说吗？”

这引起了女人的注意，她转过头来，以唇轻触莉娜头顶。

“当然， _chérie_ 。”

“那……你能不能……答应不笑我？”

听到莉娜这么说，那女人眼里闪过一丝痛楚，抬起一只手抚摸她的下巴。

“……我知道我这样……我不知道怎么说，”莉娜咬住嘴唇，两眼紧盯着茶杯，结结巴巴道，“我想要……我本不该想的东西。”

那只手滑到她颈后，艾米丽保持着沉默。莉娜意识到女伯爵选择了不去刺激她的恐惧，而是如她所请求的那样——听她倾诉。

“你肯定会觉得我蠢透了，”莉娜终于苦笑着坦白，“我……我想戴上项圈。”

莉娜看出对方眉头微蹙——她有必要做进一步解释。

“不、不是……长期的。完全不是……完全不是那样。我不知道，我就是……我想……最近我一直在想那也可以是……亲密的那种。”

突然之间，那双嘴唇分开了，幽深的眼眸变得柔和。手指轻轻拨开莉娜眼前的碎发，然后滑落到她脖颈间。而且……柔软的指腹正贴着她的脉搏。女人的手指或许没有其他贵族那么娇嫩，却感觉如丝绸般柔滑，莉娜闭上眼睛颤抖着发出喟叹。

“……我可以让人做一个，”艾米丽悄声絮语，“……当然，前提是你真的想要。”

她嗓音低沉喑哑，虔诚里带着审慎。莉娜意识到自己对项圈的渴望像火星一样点燃了女伯爵的兴趣，那女人对这念头颇为着迷。

虽然这正是莉娜所希望的，她还是生出一丝愧疚。她不想让艾米丽在她身上浪费钱财。

“我、我不需要太特别的东西。我、我只是……”

她声音低了下去，艾米丽抬起下巴。

“也许吧……不过……要想感觉舒适……就应该特制。”

当那只手轻轻捏住她下巴，拇指在她颌下摩挲时，那一丝愧疚瞬间消散，莉娜只觉一股暖流在小腹汇集。她咽了口唾沫，因为这提议中饱含的柔情，更因为艾米丽似乎同样渴望着它。

“我不会拿随便什么东西就往你脖子上套的。”她哑声道。

莉娜放下茶杯生怕自己一下失手把它打翻，目瞪口呆地望进那双闪亮的深色眼眸里。想到艾米丽不仅同意了这件事，更对它怀有渴望，她嗓子里发干，心怦怦乱跳撞击着胸肋。

但女伯爵的表情瞬间变换，方才流露的渴求消失不见，像是突然意识到自己说了什么。

“当然，前提是……”女伯爵两眼紧盯喝空的茶杯，手指拨弄着杯把，讷讷道，“……你希望我在场。如果你不喜欢这样，想找个隐秘的地方自己处理……”

莉娜抬头对上那双眼睛。

“不……我……我希望你也在。”她轻声说。那双眼睛里目光愈发深沉，饱含热切，让莉娜只觉那热度也顺着她脊柱爬了上来。

*

几天直至一周过去，莉娜估计向来忙碌的女伯爵又被工作缠住了。毕竟，那是个愚蠢的请求，颇为轻率——她都不确定自己一开始是否应该去想。

两周后的一天，她坐在床上，身上是她喜欢的亚麻衬衫，布质柔软。随着春天到来，城堡里日渐温暖，再裹着艾米丽的斗篷就有点太热了。另外，她喜欢女伯爵赤裸的腿和她肌肤相触的感觉。

天色已晚，但她并不疲倦，满月时总是如此。只是女伯爵事务繁忙，喜欢九点钟上床休息。况且，自从那天晚上艾米丽坦承没有她在身边有多么难以入睡后……莉娜就发觉自己也情愿待在她床上，和她在一起。

女伯爵走进屋时，穿着心爱的睡衣，只用一件小小的束腰拢住中段，却放着两条腿毫不约束，看得莉娜呼吸一滞。

但不仅是因为那女人的装扮。

艾米丽手里捧着一个樱桃木匣子，不出所料地在莉娜身旁放下。

项圈。她知道是项圈。

颤抖的手指慢慢掀开匣盖。

令莉娜惊讶的是，项圈是丝绸制成。绸布叠了两层精心缝纫，里头多半还夹了一根皮芯，确保坚实耐用。绸子本身绣着玫瑰花纹，质地精美，用一枚黄铜搭扣固定，看起来干净漂亮，手指摸上去平整柔滑。

女伯爵挨着莉娜坐到床上。

“我……它真美。”莉娜终于开口，抬起泪眼望向女伯爵。她从匣子里拾起项圈，轻轻将木匣搁到床头柜上，才把项圈平放在腿上。裸露的肌肤衬着它，仿佛一个梦。

女伯爵俯身亲吻莉娜的鬓角。这样的触碰让她一时睁大了眼睛，随后半垂下眼帘，咬住了嘴唇。

“……你想戴上它吗，莉娜？”

她点点头。很是急切。

可是听到金属搭扣的咔嗒轻响、感觉到绸带缠上咽喉时，记忆不知怎么就被触动。

他们拽着铁项圈将她拖进牲口棚，就像拉扯一条不听话的狗。她疼得 **厉害** ，哭着求他们住手。他们充耳不闻。毕竟，这是惩罚的一部分。她徒劳地抓住项圈，接着双手也被捆上，他们把她扔在地上，拿脚踹她后背……

“等、等等——”她突然喘不上气来，恐惧得瞪大了眼睛。她不自觉就抬手到脖颈间想把那东西扯开，随后才反应过来停下动作。

艾米丽立刻动手取下项圈。莉娜眼里泛起泪花。

她做不到。不管项圈有多漂亮，她却浪费了女伯爵的时间和金钱。

“对、对不起，”她嗫嚅道，热泪淌下脸颊，“我……我以为我想要它可你把它套在我脖子上的时候我满脑子想的都是那个项圈……”

她陷入了恐慌，呼吸困难起来。

“对不起，我也不知道我在想什么，我根本不该提这种要求的！”

“莉娜……”

“对不起，我浪费了你的时间和金钱——我不是……我不知道为什么我——”

“莉娜。 _Respirer un grand coup, chérie. Tout va bien..._[1]”

有双手捧住了她的脸，莉娜感觉呼吸稍稍顺畅。那女人俯身在她额头上轻轻落下一吻。

不过，等她缓过神来，就注意到那双深色眼眸里藏着什么。柔情脉脉……

“过来，”对方柔声细语，“我们到火边坐一坐。”

卧室外间的壁炉早已成为艾米丽和莉娜的安乐窝。莉娜永远忘不了自己是怎么得救的，那时只剩下半条命的她被带到这里，奉上热茶，温柔以待。就像艾米丽的斗篷一样，那壁炉也是始终能带给她宁静的事物之一。

艾米丽拨旺炉火，然后挨着莉娜跪坐在熊皮毯子上。

莉娜平静下来。她不再恐惧挣扎，却仍觉羞愧，伸手去摸艾米丽手中的项圈。

触感很柔软。完全不像那副在她咽喉处留下伤痕的沉重铁圈。那她为什么会有那么大反应？

“……对……对不起，虽然……我就是……我想要它，可我……我不知道我……我能不能——”

“……那就给我戴上吧。”

倘若莉娜事后回想，或许会意识到艾米丽说得太快了。或许她也紧张得很。

但此刻，莉娜只是扭头望向她，看见她抬起下巴。

“如果它让你害怕，”女伯爵说，“那也许……看到它戴在别人身上……”

艾米丽把项圈放到她腿上，莉娜想起她的话不由抽了口气。当然，她并不知道艾米丽已经试戴过这个项圈，以确认它质地柔软、尺寸贴合，不会造成任何不适。

她忘记了刚才的苦恼，开始考虑这个提议。

艾米丽肤色如此苍白，衬着暗黑的绸缎一定……无比动人。

莉娜将项圈抓在指间，感受着那柔滑的触感和其中倾注的关爱。

她站起身时，艾米丽仍旧跪坐在地，她心里咯噔一下。

“地位互换”的假想从未……真正吸引她。在那段最黑暗的日子里，她也曾想过用鞭子狠抽某个可恨的主人，但亲身经历告诉她，血腥味只会让她恶心。因此，她不愿看到任何她曾受过的虐待改由她的手施行，她不愿加入制造苦难的行列——哪怕对象是个残忍恶毒的奴隶主。

但这不一样。艾米丽并不是以那种方式献出自己。从许多方面而言，这都是个全新概念：某个理论上是她主人的人，向她让出了控制和支配的权力。

莉娜手握项圈立在原地，那双深色眼眸目光灼灼地望向她，透着专注、渴望和好奇。但现在她开始注意到其他细节，那白皙无暇的咽喉如何微微滚动，艾米丽如何眨眼睛，又如何不时垂下目光。

举止顺服。

莉娜的恐惧彻底消散。

她鼓起勇气，伸手抚过艾米丽的下巴。看那眼睛微眨着闭上，看那女人把脸贴向她掌心，她心跳几乎停止。

这感觉竟如此撩人。莉娜直到这一刻才知道。

信心渐渐滋长。在此之前，艾米丽一直是她的领路人，是她的指引者。静静引导她由一名胆小瑟缩的奴隶转为一个讨人喜欢的伴侣。但此刻……

莉娜将项圈放在艾米丽膝头，双唇轻轻吻上脸颊，两手抚过乌黑长发。艾米丽感受着她的触碰发出一声低吟，莉娜用指甲轻撩着她颈后的肌肤，就像艾米丽曾为她做的那样……

天哪。

那声低吟就够要命了，更别说想到艾米丽不仅容许她给自己戴上项圈以证明它不会造成伤害，而且显然对此怀有渴望。

她跪坐在地，莉娜能看见睡衣如何在她腿侧分开，能看见那开叉有多高。透过柔软的亚麻布，能辨出艾米丽胸脯的曼妙曲线，无比清晰地意识到它们未受束缚……自由敞开，就在那层布料之下。

艾米丽始终低着头，任由莉娜将绸带抵上她的咽喉，甚至侧过脸以便对方靠近，一举一动都透着服从——双手交叠轻放在两腿间，喉头在她指尖下颤抖，多半是咽了口唾沫。

莉娜停顿片刻，感受着指尖下的脉搏和呼吸。她随时可以扼住它，如果她想这么做。

她当然不想——她决不想给爱人造成任何痛苦。但她可以，这一事实折射出艾米丽对她毫无保留的信任……让她几乎叫欲望冲昏头脑。

她手指抽动横穿搭扣的束带，小心收紧绕在那脖颈上的项圈。

然后她退开一点，细细审视。

黑色长发如丝般垂落在白皙的肩头，美丽的深色眼眸缓缓抬起，以灼热的目光凝视着莉娜。双唇轻启，下方贝齿忽隐忽现。她一言未发，可神色间……燃着专注和渴望，如此强烈的渴望……

我能为你做些什么？

莉娜靠上前，一只手落回到项圈上。艾米丽转头，红唇在她掌心蹭过，莉娜顿觉一股热流淌下小腹。

“我是你的了。”莉娜试探着用手指挑动绸带时，艾米丽低声絮语，她声音里染上了欲望，如此低沉，如此沙哑，莉娜感觉又一波热流漾遍全身。

“我愿意属于你……”

那嗓音里透着伤感，孤独寂寞。莉娜知道艾米丽非常擅于隐藏情绪，为了在政治角力中保住性命、维持地位，她早就学会了掩饰自己的感受。她可以冰冷，审慎，必要时甚至有些残酷。

但此刻，安纳西女伯爵就这样跪在炉火边，就像莉娜刚被救出绝境时一样脆弱……套着项圈，举止顺服，一字一句地坦露心声。

“我早就想过……”话语中的渴求稍减，带上了一丝脆弱的意味，“……想过很久了，我曾为此憎恶自己。你本该自由自在不受主人欲望的纠缠，可我却动了那样的心思，刚带你回家几个小时，就渴望你的陪伴胜于一切……”

莉娜感觉心揪紧了。获救之后，她也曾怀疑艾米丽对她如此关爱是因为迷恋。但此刻亲耳听到这些话，听到这主动乃至不顾一切的剖白……莉娜终于明白了。她能品出这些话语中蕴着多么深沉的爱意。

“我曾发誓决不吐露一个字。除非你选择我作为爱人……”

她低着头，垂落的发丝盖住了她的眼睛。

“可是莉娜……”她低喃着，嗓音又细又轻，“……现在我是你的了。”

艾米丽俯身趴在地上，莉娜感觉心都要碎了。

她眼含热泪，跪下来拨开艾米丽额前的碎发，一双小手捧起那张脸，泪眼矇眬地望进她眼底……

艾米丽回望着她，平日锐利的目光此刻柔和而清澈。莉娜用指腹摩挲着她的唇瓣，有生以来头一次感觉一切都在控制之中。

过去几个月里，她感觉安全，受到保护。她感觉可以自由做出选择，艾米丽更是对她每一个选择都不吝鼓励支持，令她深感安慰。

但她从未感觉一切尽在掌握。不像此刻。

从未如此。

说实话，莉娜相信绝大多数人都不会有如此经历——一位颇有权势的贵族就这样跪在她面前，不仅仅是为了肉体的欢愉，更是一种爱的证明与告白。

将权力让给某个数月前在其主人们眼里都不值得那点活命粮食的奴隶。

莉娜的视线从艾米丽的眼眸下移到丰满的嘴唇上，拇指温柔抚过下唇，仿若亲吻——就是在这一刻，她意识到女伯爵是完完全全属于她的，正如她从被选中那天起就属于女伯爵一样。

拉克瓦女伯爵以这种方式向她敞开自我，莉娜不禁要想这是否一直就在她计划之中，或者不如说，正是她未曾言说的渴望。虽然项圈让莉娜害怕，却压根没有浪费——也许那本就是为艾米丽准备的……

莉娜吻上女伯爵的唇，听着艾米丽的声声低吟，闭上眼睛。她抬手抚过女人的脸颊，又落回脖颈间——感受着那条象征对方属于她的绸带。

属于她……

属于我。

莉娜加深了这个吻，只觉艾米丽顺从地分开双唇，迎接她尽情施展。而她欣然领受。

她深深吻着，好似一个干渴濒死的人找到水源。她深深吻着，因为她从未感觉如此被渴望，如此被需要，如此充满力量。她深深吻着，因为当她跪坐起身看着身下那人时，她就知道艾米丽同样不顾一切地想要吻她。

等两人终于停下亲吻，一双温柔的手按在莉娜腿上，艾米丽抬眼望向她。暗褐色的眼眸和她四目相对，幽深却又矇眬，被吻得发肿的嘴唇张开着。当莉娜用拇指描摹那双唇时，她长长的睫毛微微颤动，被项圈约束的喉咙里漏出一声呜咽。

“我是你的了，莉娜，”她轻声重复着，扭头将吻印在莉娜掌心，“随你怎么处置。尽管我一次又一次给你机会，你却始终没有离开，你想不到我有多开心……能每天夜里和你同床共枕，你想不到我有多开心……”

莉娜跨到艾米丽腿上，慢慢在她膝头坐定。

“我一直都想要你。”她终于低语，朱唇依然张着，却沉默下来。

莉娜低下头，轻轻扳过她的脑袋，再次品尝着那一双唇。

“……我也想要你……”

她从踏进艾米丽领地的那一刻起，就想证明自己的感激之情。她的过往经验主要限于男性，但她相信自己能让女主人感到快乐。

她每一次自告奋勇都被拒绝。任何类似提议——比如服侍艾米丽沐浴，又或者为她按摩肌肉缓解疲劳——都是同样结果。

起先，她怀疑那是因为她是女人。因为被同性触碰叫人觉得恶心，就像以前那些人告诉她的那样。

可是，果真如此的话，艾米丽就不会跟她共用一张床了……

不。随着身心逐渐康复，莉娜越来越理解艾米丽为何拒绝。因为她“女主人”的身份终究存在，无可否认。

奴隶总是奉命行事，而多数奴隶很快就学会了假装乐在其中。艾米丽对此心知肚明，她显然不相信那是莉娜自身的愿望。

哪怕在“女主人”这个词终于从她字典中抹去、除了偶尔用作昵称外再无更多含义之后，艾米丽还是过了很长时间才真正拥抱莉娜，相信莉娜说她想要这样是出自本心。

实际上，莉娜求之若渴。那天夜里，她泣不成声，哭着解释了一直渴望被拥抱却误以为艾米丽觉得她恶心的空虚，然后她就像刚获救那天一样蜷缩在艾米丽的怀抱里，感受着宁静。

她们就这样拥抱着。莉娜知道两人都在其中找到了宁静。

但莉娜想要更多。她想要艾米丽。

而现在……她可以拥有她了。

手指小心伸向肩带，想褪下它感受艾米丽如丝般柔滑的肌肤。褪到束腰位置时，她的脉搏加快了……

以前她并非没见过艾米丽换衣服或者洗澡，可是当那对乳房跃入眼帘，暴露在温暖的火光和跳动的阴影下时，莉娜突然口干舌燥。

艾米丽散开的长发垂落胸前，在昏黄的火光下晃着，衬出雪白的肌肤和深粉色的乳头。

莉娜用手指拈起一绺柔软的乌发，把它从丰满的乳房上拿开，任它由食指和中指间滑落。她兴奋得胃里抽搐，因为艾米丽挺起了胸膛——动作不大，却不顾一切——以如此微小而赤裸的方式无声渴望着她的触碰……

莉娜缓缓站直，艾米丽将额头贴上她的大腿，一手轻扶在她腿后一点点往上爬。被人这样紧贴着大腿时，亚麻衬衫的遮羞效果已经约等于无，光是这么一想就让她更觉得刺激。

她拨开艾米丽的头发露出脖颈，那女人几乎一动不动，只是慢慢眨着长长的睫毛，任由她动作——然后莉娜伸手松开那件小小的束腰。

“脱掉……”她下了第一道指令，嗓音因情欲而沙哑。

艾米丽动了，却先用唇在她大腿内侧轻轻印下一吻。双唇蹭过她的肌肤，惊得莉娜倒吸一口气，那股温热随即退去，艾米丽坐回原位，解开了束腰上剩下的绑带。

睡衣从她身上滑落下来，滑过腰身一路向下。闪亮的深色眼眸深深望进莉娜眼里，双手撑着大腿跪坐起身，挺起胸膛。

如此顺服。

却又心甘情愿。

在往后的日子里，莉娜常回想起艾米丽服从的模样以激励自己，但此刻面对此情此景，她完全无法理性思考，脑海中只剩下一个念头——这个女人，这位女伯爵，竟如此顺从于她的突发奇想……

艾米丽长发披在一边肩头，瀑布般垂落到苍白的肌肤上，仍如莉娜刚拨弄的那样露着脖颈。项圈上绣的红色玫瑰倒映着跳动的火光，衬得黄铜扣闪闪发亮。莉娜想到长长的黄铜耳坠，想象它们在项圈上晃来晃去，不由深吸了一口气。

等回过神来，她抓住自己睡衣下摆一把拽过头顶，就在艾米丽两膝间跪下，看着女伯爵乖乖把腿分开，禁不住志得意满。

好奇驱使着她的手滑进艾米丽两腿间，贴着大腿内侧一路上行，拂过柔软的耻毛，随即陷入一片湿热。那对红唇间漏出一声喘息和低低的呜咽，莉娜感觉欲火中烧，艾米丽却仍把双手放在腿上。自愿而顺从。

她用手指分开皱褶，探进那片灼热里，感受到眼前人对她的热情，一时头晕目眩。多年来，她最多指望有一天旁人能容忍她对同性的畸恋。她从没想过某个人——尤其是某个她钟情的对象——会任由她拥抱这份感情。

“莉娜……！”艾米丽嘶哑着嗓子呼唤，接着是一句法语的轻声咒骂。但那双手仍纹丝不动，维持着自我克制，两人都沉浸其中。

莉娜将唇贴向艾米丽耳旁，一时间只觉胆粗气壮。

“你早就想过这样。”她嗓音有些沙哑，琥珀色的眼睛一瞬不瞬，同时感觉到艾米丽的喘息。

“是、是的——”

“多久了？”

“好、啊……！”艾米丽喘得厉害，拖出一声悲鸣，低头答道，“好、好几个月了， _ma chérie_ ，我、我也不知道有多久——”

“你知道。”

莉娜惊讶于自己不容置疑的语调，她身下的女人同样吃了一惊。

“求、求你，我决不是有意——”

“多久了？”

一阵沉默，快感与痛苦交织。艾米丽终究让步于她的坚持，莉娜能感觉到——艾米丽的胸膛因抽噎起伏不定，因为难以抵挡的快感，也因为长期肩负的重担。

而这一切，全都源自对莉娜的渴望。

“……我、我……很早就……”当莉娜缩回手时，她终于开口，“不是像这样……不完全是。你躺在那里……任我品尝你，取悦你……”

一声细小的啜泣，莉娜赶忙安抚，手掌贴在艾米丽腰间，温柔地摩挲着她的小腹。

“……我也觉得有这种念头太可耻了。我努力抗拒过，莉娜，我发誓……但自从那天夜里——那天夜里你提出跟我上床以后，那念头就怎么都甩不掉了。我、我总想到你自愿爬上我的床和我做那种事情……”

她脑袋贴着莉娜胸口，一只手顺从地放在莉娜腿上。

“难道你受的苦还不够多吗？还要再一次被主人觊觎？”

莉娜清楚记得那个夜晚。当时她……误解了。

那时候她身体已基本康复——其实一周后她就行动自如了，但伤口痊愈用了近一个月时间。早在康复期间，她就知道情况不太对，那双眼睛投向她的眼神，那种关注让莉娜心跳不已。

她曾以为那是她的想象……以为是她太过渴求关爱，才会想象女主人看她的眼神里带着欲望。

但那一天，她付诸行动，小心翼翼站到艾米丽跟前，任由亚麻睡衣滑落在脚旁。

“我能为您做些什么？”她如此问道，却只对上那双深色眼眸中的惊骇，还有泪水。那件她在手里攥了许久的斗篷被披回到她身上，只见那女人坚定地摇了摇头，随之传入她耳中的低语带着孤注一掷的味道。

“我没想过要你这样，”女伯爵低声说，“我决不会这么做的……”

“可、可我愿意服侍——您——”

“不……不，我不可以。我不能。我决不会……”

莉娜以为遭到拒绝，所以后来得到关爱时总是相当惊讶。但此刻……看艾米丽全身赤裸，戴着项圈跪在地上，莉娜突然……终于……明白了。

“所以……你之前……想过这事……”

“比你知道的还要多。”那女人低着头回答。

莉娜将唇贴向她耳旁，轻轻含住耳垂，品味着那急促的吸气声，那潜藏在平静外表下的孤注一掷。

“告诉我你都想过什么……”

艾米丽摇头，幅度极小，生怕撞了莉娜的鼻子。

“怎么不行？”

“你会觉得我是……好色之徒……”

“要知道，我也想过你。”莉娜悄声絮语，抬起艾米丽的下巴，鼓励那双眼睛与她对视，“我……一个人在浴室的时候……我……”

她笑了笑。笑容有些伤感。

“在、在你……在你把我推开之后，我以为一切只是我白日做梦。于是我只能放纵自己……想象如何服侍你。想象你亲吻我的伤疤。亲吻我的胸脯。亲吻我……”

她狠狠咽了口唾沫。

“……到最近当然……多了项圈……”

莉娜动作轻柔地拨弄着她的发丝，将长发揽到一旁露出脖颈上的项圈，指尖抚过绸面，欣赏着它佩在艾米丽咽喉处的景象……

艾米丽低垂着头，举止顺服。

“…… _d’accord_[2]……我……我想象在我床上将你占为己有。想象品尝你。想象感受你的肌肤……哪怕才刚把你救回来……哪怕才刚第二天早晨。我知道你受过侵犯……我知道这是不对的……”

泪水夺眶而出，滴落在艾米丽腿上，才被莉娜发觉。

“……我以为那念头会渐渐消退，我对自己发誓要忘掉它。我一次又一次给你机会离开，莉娜，我不想让你再被困住……”

她双手交叠放在两腿间。举止顺服。

“……可我死也不会说我不想要你，莉娜……我想要你感受到爱，足以让你忘记曾经的苦难。”

莉娜感觉一股爱欲交加的潮水席卷而来，令她心跳加快。从踏入艾米丽·拉克瓦领地的那一天起，她就被渴望着。不仅渴望她的肉体……更渴望她的灵魂。那份渴望如此深挚，让她的拯救者情愿在缄默中饱受折磨，以确保她能毫无压力地回应她的感情。

莉娜站起身，感觉心头一颤——拉克瓦女伯爵在她脚下显得如此卑微，眼睑半闭，长发如瀑布般垂下……双手顺服地叠放在微微分开的两腿间。全身赤裸，毫不设防。

莉娜靠上前。小心翼翼……

艾米丽仰脸看着莉娜跨立在她面前，深深望进她眼里。

“那就来取悦我吧。”莉娜终于开口，嗓音干涩，有些紧张，直到看见那双眼眸如何绽放出光芒，充满希望、欲求和饥渴……

那对朱唇轻启，莉娜心底挣扎着，极力克制。

她抬起一只手时，莉娜才再次找回了声音。低沉有力。

“不……只许用嘴。”

艾米丽以一声呻吟作答，服从了她的指示。双手乖乖放在腿上，倾身向前，舌尖扫过入口，在莉娜阴蒂上轻轻磨蹭。

她动作细致而娴熟，莉娜发现自己的幻想在现实面前相形见绌。艾米丽一边继续动作，一边侧过脑袋，莉娜把腿叉得更开以便她的女伯爵尽情施展。丝一般柔软的长发蹭着她大腿内侧，她竭力克制着才没当场高潮。

莉娜的呼吸粗重起来，咬住下唇，只觉那条舌头亲昵地顺着皱褶向下游走，挑逗似的在她体内抽动。

“……啊啊！”

那张嘴找到她的阴蒂，双唇覆了上去，牢牢含住。莉娜两眼翻白，差点站立不稳。

“ _Désolé_[3]，女士。”那撩人的声音说着，抬起一只手扶在莉娜腿后。这有违她的命令，却是为了避免她瘫软在地。

她被服侍得妥妥贴贴，那张嘴从里到外，慢条斯理，毫无遗漏。用不了多久莉娜就叫出声来，那只手紧紧抓住她屁股的同时，艾米丽尝到了她高潮的味道。

莉娜刚从快感的巅峰回落，未倒地就被那双手接在了怀里，动作轻巧温柔。

艾米丽在莉娜大腿上落下绵密的吻，等着她平静下来，在发现她所爱之人对她同样怀着深情后，生命与爱的感动已如潮水般将她淹没。

我属于……

所有那些曾经的暧昧，虽然意味深长，却让她有种漂泊感。但此刻……此时此刻，她感到安定。为人所爱。

……一位伴侣。

莉娜慢慢跪坐下来。

“躺好。”

艾米丽依言趴在柔软的毛毯上。

莉娜抓过一只小罐子，几个月前她就想把它用在艾米丽身上了。艾米丽曾经为她涂抹这药膏，软化后背肌肤，缓解伤口疼痛。如今轮到她为艾米丽涂抹了，她把药膏挤在掌中，从项圈下方的脖颈开始。

“……我明白你为什么要拒绝我了，”莉娜附在她耳旁，柔声说道，“……我知道你之前为什么不让我这么做了……”

那具躯体横陈眼前，她能看见艾米丽身上同样的伤痕——是那段过往所留下的一道道陈旧鞭痕……

“……你想要我……不仅仅是我的肉体……”

尽管这些伤痕早已愈合，她还是逐一为其上药，就像记忆中艾米丽为她做的那样，用拇指轻轻按摩，再以双唇抚慰……

下方那具温暖柔韧的身体在这触碰下战栗，弓身迎向莉娜的嘴唇，渴求着在几个月的拒绝后终究得到回应的感情。

“……我一直不想让你觉得我渴望从你身上得到快乐，”那声音从遮住面容的长发下传来，轻柔而模糊，“……那样你一定会尝试——你确实尝试过——履行职责……那让我心碎……”

莉娜慢慢伏在这个她所爱的女人身上，伸出一条胳膊环在她胸前，紧挨着她的心口。艾米丽抬手覆上，抱住这条胳膊，摩挲着她的手腕。

“……我想要你以这种方式拥有我，”那声音低喃道，“由你主导，随你所愿。知道如果这对你太过火了，我会停下……”

艾米丽在她下方转了个身，望进她温柔的褐色眼眸里，让莉娜的心都化成了水。

“……知道我的关心和爱恋永远属于你——知道我只是……想要你幸福。”

她一边说着，眼里已是盈满泪光，莉娜同样含着泪，伸手轻轻为她拭去泪水。

“我……我很幸福，艾米丽……”

她稍稍退开，一只手抚过女伯爵的身躯。那双白皙的手腕抬起搁在脑袋两边，与那漂亮的项圈齐平。

莉娜俯身吻向艾米丽的唇，在对方的欣然回应中低吟。莉娜用指背轻蹭着她的脸，而后捧住它，拇指轻轻摩挲那肌肤……

艾米丽轻轻扭动，虚弱的呻吟声被吞没在亲吻中。莉娜不禁觉得又一波情潮涌动，当那对乳房与她紧贴在一起时，莉娜知道她已经饥渴难耐了。

她退开来，打量着她的恋人，目光扫过赤裸的身躯。

莉娜俯身先吻向胸前，双唇含住已经发硬的乳头，她知道这么做只会火上浇油，但她乐在其中。

“耐心点。”见艾米丽近乎呜咽，她小声咕噜，让手顺着那躯干滑下……

莉娜的手指略带羞怯地穿过腹股沟和下方的毛发。

天哪——拉克瓦女伯爵湿透了。她手指滑过狭缝的一瞬间，身下的女人叫出声来，不顾一切地拱起腰胯，却未完全离开地面。

“ _Je t'en prie…_[4]”艾米丽呜咽着，但莉娜不紧不慢地按压着她的阴蒂，才继续向下探去。她的身体如此轻易就接纳了莉娜的闯入——手指毫无阻碍地探进一片湿滑灼热里，莉娜微微弯折手指，就让她拱起身形，一声甜蜜的呐喊直冲屋顶。

这天夜里，莉娜不是第一次感觉充满力量。

她另一只手抚过艾米丽的腰线，顺着躯干向上，同时俯在那女人胸前，细细啃咬着乳房。

为它们打上专属于她的印记……

“莉娜……”那声音不顾一切地呼唤，却饱含喜悦、渴望与——挚爱。

那一刻，莉娜再也无法拒绝。她嘴角勾起的嬉笑淡去，取而代之的是一抹温柔的微笑。她在双峰之间印下一吻，接着一路向下，一直吻到肚脐，然后继续下行——用手指分开阴唇，亲吻阴蒂和那湿润的唇瓣……

她停在艾米丽双腿间，一边再次将手指探了进去，一边用双唇裹住阴蒂。

呐喊声里带上了狂热与亢奋，似是尖叫似是呜咽又似是恳求，随着莉娜的律动，汇成一首颂歌，一声迭一声地呼唤着：莉娜……莉娜！莉娜！

莉娜轻轻吮吸，为那美妙的滋味而低吟，手指配合唇舌有节奏地抽插着。她手指轻微的抽送，就足以让她的女伯爵感到满足。

琥珀色的眼眸温柔扫过艾米丽胸前的丰腴，深深望进她眼底，看着她把头仰回去——那双美丽温情的眼睛却直视着莉娜。丰满的红唇因狂乱的喘息张开，眉毛在难以抵挡的快感中抬起——随着又一阵吮吸，她脑袋后仰发出狂喜的呐喊，扭动着蜷起身体。

然后，艾米丽渐渐放松下来，静静躺在身下的毛皮毯子上。莉娜又一次俯身亲吻她，在她唇上尝到了自己激情的味道，也将她的味道与她共享……

“我爱你。”莉娜悄声呢喃。

“ _Je t’aime aussi._ ”[5]那声音温柔答道。

*

她们相互依偎着在炉火前待了好一阵子。

莉娜伸手轻触艾米丽脖颈上的项圈，见女人把长发拢到一旁方便她动作，她不由轻轻抽了口气。

艾米丽和莉娜都不习惯光着身子太长时间，所以在浴室度过了一段美妙时光相互完成擦拭后，她们重新穿上了衣服。

艾米丽坐在床上，看着莉娜拨旺炉火后走回床边，双手捧着项圈和那个小小的樱桃木匣子。

她动作轻柔地把项圈放进匣子里，合上匣盖，抬眼望着艾米丽。

“……谢谢你，”她把匣子抱在膝头，轻声絮语，“……为这一切……”

她不知该如何用更多言语表达，才能感谢艾米丽赠予她如此宝贵的礼物。感谢她在莉娜无法做到时，代替她戴上项圈。感谢她以一种莉娜难以想象的方式献出自我……

艾米丽将那娇小的身躯揽进臂弯里，莉娜低吟一声，把匣子搁到床头柜上，安心蜷进了她的怀抱。

* * *

**译注**

[1] 法语：深呼吸，甜心。没关系。

[2] 法语：好吧。

[3] 法语：抱歉。

[4] 法语：我求你。

[5] 法语：我也爱你。


End file.
